


Sam & Jack - Fluff wallpaper

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Clouds, F/M, Fluff, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Fluff wallpaper

This wallpaper is a tribute to GateWorld Forum user nolamom who recently passed away. It's based on one of her tutorials about how to create a silhouette layer in PhotoShop.

  



End file.
